cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 18 - Admirance
Admirance is the eighteenth episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary :Torrie tells Alari that Vimy went up against a hawk and was injured and asks if Saber can fix him up. Alari scolds Torrie for letting Vimy out of his sight to which Torrie argues Vimy was cut open exactly in his line of sight. Alari gives up the argument and runs ahead with Vimy to Saber's den. After Alari leaves, Sammy argues with Torrie over trusting wolves with Vimy and visiting their den. Torrie assure her she is welcome to leave and return to the barn. Sammy tells him not to get his hopes up and follows them. :Luna and Milly ask Yin-Yang if she knows what the meeting is going to be about. Yin-Yang tells that she doesn't but she has more important things to do than share her air with a piece of meat and a waste of space. A wolf introduces himself as Rock and interrupts their conversation, calling Yin-Yang a talking corpse and arguing that Luna is the very picture of beauty. Yin-Yang points out that Luna is an omega and is nothing but useless. Rock comments that Luna's rank must be a crime and he is willing to change that. He reveals himself to be the alpha of the Pack of Mossy Boulders and dismisses Yin-Yang, who leaves. Seemingly uncomfortable with the situation, Milly leaves as well. Luna thanks Rock for defending her, to which the wolf replies that omegas must stick together. He tells a story about how his father, the former alpha, had a grudge against him and made him the omega. After a few months, he got sick of it and all the alphas and betas in his pack "disappeared". Luna seems disgusted but begins to wonder what it might be like to have more. Rock tells her the one thing he doesn't have is an alpha female. Luna declines his offer as she only met him a few minutes ago and he doesn't even know her name yet. Rock understands and says she may have other things on her mind, like a cowardly dark gray wolf who went charging into the forest crying. Luna becomes concerned for Lupis, thanks Rock and says goodbye. Rock calls out, asking for her name. :Torrie, Speed and Sammy arrive at Saber's den. Alari asks them what took so long and Torrie makes a comment toward Sammy who's trying to catch her breath. Saber scolds Torrie for letting Vimy get hurt and Torrie asks about his condition. Saber says his wounds are deep and filthy. He can keep Vimy warm, clean and dry and if he makes it through the night her might pull through. Torrie tries to question further but Saber walks away. Torrie and Alari get into an argument before Torrie walks away, asking to be left alone. :Luna finds Lupis crying in the forest. She tries to ask him what happened and get him to talk to her but he refuses. Lupis simply asks Luna to stay with him and Luna promises not to go anywhere. :Midnight is settling down in the Pack's den and asks Cliff if he's seen Lupis, as she's saved a spot for him right next to her. Cliff mentions seeing Lupis running into the forest looking upset. Midnight wonders how horrible Lupis must feel in the dark, freezing cold forest. Cliff notes that it's not very cold but Midnight ignores him and sets off. Midnight comes across Luna and Lupis sleeping in the forest and her shock quickly turns to anger. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors (In Order Of Appearance) *Bo1322 as Torrie *Fluffylovey as Alari *PeachBlossom as Sammy *StarXHusky as Luna *RocketMeowth as Yin-Yang *Dragonv0942 as Rock *Tribbleofdoom as Milly *RandomClipProduction as Saber *ThowanWhiteWolf as Lupis *StarXHusky as Midnight *NeedleN0se88 as Cliff Background Artists *Willowwind1 *MissHikari *TerquoiseFeather *EchoFeather *OnyxEternity. *Mappley Trivia *Rock is seen without his lighter eye markings throughout the episode. Gallery Ep18S1-0052.jpg|"Now can you take him?" Ep18S2-0401.png|"..and gave the lovely position of omega to yours truly." Ep18S2-0456.png|"..and that's no way to live." Saber and Torrie.png|"W-well can you save him?" Please just stay with me by freedom5000-d39ge4z.png|"Okay, I'm not going anywhere." See also *List of Episodes *List of Admirance Characters References }} Category:Episodes